An Advice From Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: Ward gave Skye an advice and asked for a favour.


**Hey**,... a little something for everyone. Happy reading. And thank you for reading my ffs.

**Summary **: A training day for Ward and Skye.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Agents of S .H.I.E.L.D

xox

"Stop wiggling."

"I can't help it. My back itch!"

"Ignore it."

Skye peeked open one eye to look at her SO who was lying next to her on the bed.

"What? Hello, Turbo. You robot. Me human. Metals don't itch. But my back is itching the hell out me and no way I can just ignore it!"

Skye hissed out in exasperation when she heard Ward's reply.

"Close your eye. Lie back. Take you mind off the itch. And stop waving your hand in my face."

"How do you know that? Your eyes are not even opened!"

"Move away and stop breathing in my face Rookie." Ward felt Skye moving away but he added, "Don't stick out your tongue at me and I've already seen the flashy purple ring on your middle finger."

"What?! How?!" Skye gasped, "Never mind."

"Can we get back to your training now?" Ward said as he settled his head more comfortably on his pillow.

"Fine!"

xox

_Three minutes later..._

"Are you asleep?"

"Skye..."

"You sound like thunder when you drag your voice like that. Sexy kind of thunder. I never imagine robots are programmed to have that kind of voice. I - "

"One more word and you do 15 more push-ups."

"You are such a fun machine."

"Skye..."

"I know. I know. Put it on my penalty tab."

xox

_Five mintes later..._

Skye started to giggle.

"Now what?" Ward sighed exaggeratedly.

"Know what I think?"

"You want a verbal answer or in writing? The way I see it, either I'd end up talking all day or writing a full 300 page list which might extend to volumes 1 and 2."

"That was an insult!"

"A comment."

"With a smile? You just like to confuse me, don't you?"

"Your eyes are open. Again."

"Oh shut up!"

"That's the aim of this training. Haven't you gotten that yet?"

"I thought you were trying to kill me with boredom."

"Was that what you were thinking? How could I have missed it? Must remember to add that to my list."

"Sarcastic Ass. But, no. I was thinking that you are just looking for a way to take a nap in between all this flying and fighting bad guys business that we are in. You are tired and your battered and bullet ridden body actually hurt from all that ass kicking and bullet dodging, which you obviously missed a couple or two. But you are too cool and masculine to show your vulnerability to one who is beautiful, such as yours truly. Hence, you mask your pain.

"But that somehow doesn't fit as we both know robots do not need rest. Well, maybe they do but not your type. So, before I overused my brain cells trying to figure you out on what is the real reason that you have me lying her beside you on this comfortable bed of yours, which is far more comfortable and bigger than the one I have in my bunk, which I so have to speak to AC about, because no matter what your height is, isn't it unfair becasaue like maybe I need more room for my legs too, no matter how - "

"Skye..."

"I suggest you just enlighten me on the matter, Turbo. Or we'll be stuck here on your bed all night. Not that I'll be complaining but it will more comfortable if you could move your legs a little more to the side."

"It's part of your training." He sighed.

"You keep saying that! But how?"

"At times you need to play dead. Learn to control you breathing. Do not make any move. But be alert at all times of the movements around you. Listen to every sound. Feel the vibrations. Let your enemy's guard down and strike when he or she is close enough when you need to."

"Like a possum?"

"Like a what?" Ward's voice sounded strangled.

"HAH! You open your eyes!"

Skye could see him rolling his eyes before he asking her. "So, you suggesting I do 15 push-ups?"

"Naah, what's the use? You doing 15 push-ups, is like me eating the whole tray of caramel and banana fudge pie that's sitting and waiting for me in the fridge, right now. A luxurious heaven, not a penalty."

"You done?"

"Am I? Are we done playing possum?"

"No."

"You are no fun. Have I mentioned that?"

xox

_Seven minutes later..._

"What is it?"

"What? I didn't say anything." Skye gasped.

"You don't have to. You make enough sound and vibes with your frowning and pouting."

"How do - ? Never mind." Skye shook her head and waved him off. Albeit with her eyes still close. Ward's lips curled into a smile which of course she missed.

"What is on your mind?"

"About my Rising Tide and Miles and everything. I'm just wondering if you still see me as the enemy? I mean, you are training me and all but it's because AC ordered you to. I just want to know where I stand with you. Do you think that you'll dare to turn your back on me? I mean, do you trust me to not put a bullet in your back when your back is turned? You did stressed that I shouldn't turn my back on the enemy."

Ward was silent.

"Ward?"

Ward remained silent.

"Ward?"

At his further silence, Skye raised her hand to wave it front of his face but his quick hand grasped hers in a split second.

"You are not my enemy." Ward whispered huskily as he opened his eyes to see her looking at him. "I trust you. You needed to do what was needed to get a job done. You will never be my enemy, Skye."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ward smiled before adding, "Unless..."

"Unless, what?"

"Unless you steal that tomato, salad and sunflower seed sandwich that I've saved for later in the fridge."

"You kidding me? With your taste in sandwiches? I wouldn't steal your sandwich. Ever."

"Then you don't have to worry that I see you as a threat or enemy. Ever. That's a promise."

"Thank you." Skye gave him a smile that erased the worry on her face.

"You're welcome." Ward nodded. "And Skye, one more thing."

"What?"

"If you ever see me as an enemy, could you at least wait for me to face you before you shoot me?"

"Why would I do that? Why would I want to shoot you?"

Ward's dark brown orbs stared deep into her own brown ones and she could see their intensity for a few seconds before it disappeared behind a blink. The intensity was full of questions and secrets that Ward didn't dare to share with anyone. Giving her a quick grin and tenderly pushing her away, he got off his bed and started for the door.

"We are done for today."

"Hey! Hold on there Turbo!" Skye hastily scrambled off his bed and hurried after him as he walked out the door. "You are not getting away without answering why you think I would - "

Ward cut her off before she could finish her sentence as Coulson, May and FitzSimmons looked up at them from their game of cards.

"Because I may have finished the last piece of caramel and banana fudge pie in the fridge." Ward told her bravely.

"WHoa! That's ...that's ..that's just... You bad, bad, bad Robot! I am so gonna get you for that! Fitz! ICER now!"

xox

_Five years later ..._

_"Never turn your back on the enemy. You taught me that."_

Ward recalled Skye's words as she stepped over his wounded form after she shot him that fateful day, a few years ago. He could and should have hated for her it. But couldn't, for once he refused to let go of the one thing that brought light into his dark and scary world. He was taught that it was weak to care. To love is the ultimate weakness.

But he refused to let go of Skye.

He will never let go of Skye.

He will protect her.

He needs to protect her.

It was a promised he made.

A promise he will not break.

Even if she sees him as nothing but an enemy, he is keeping true to his word.

Some things are just meant to be.

**THE END**

Share your thoughts?


End file.
